Dora Baggins
Dora Baggins was a female Hobbit of the Shire who was the daughter of Fosco and Ruby Baggins. She has two siblings named Drogo and Dudo Baggins. Biography 111th Farewell Birthday Party Born in TA 2942, Dora Baggins was the elder sister of Drogo and Dudo Baggins. After she heard the terrible news of her brother's death, Dora and her brother gravily mourned their brother and sister-in-law, who both died from drowning, and attended their funerals. Dora would always declare it an accident, but some hobbits in the Shire believed that Drogo did it on purpose or perhaps commited suicide along with him and his wife. Dora was very furious of hearing these stories and refused to believe them since she remembered during her childhood that her young brother had always had a strong spirit in him. She also tried to adopt the 12 year old Frodo Baggins, who was taken under the custody of Rorimac Brandybuck, but that was when Bilbo Baggins volunteered in adopting the young boy and taking him to live in Bag End. She enjoyed writing letters filled with advice to her relations, and in memory of this correspondence Bilbo Baggins gave her a waste-paper basket before he planned to abandon the Shire and eventually return to the Rivendell and spend the rest of his life with Elrond and the Elves. Dora was among a number of hobbits that were very fond of Bilbo's adventures outside the Shire while some believed that Bilbo had been acting very odd and unsociable lately, due to the fact that he had always been writing his book "There & Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins". Later on September 22, TA 3001, Dora had been busy setting things for both Bilbo's 111th Birthday and Frodo's 23rd birthday party when Gandalf the Grey returned to the Shire. She later attended the huge and expensive celebration where she and all the members of the Baggins clan danced around with other Hobbit families that were invited. She watched excitedly as Gandalf provided the fireworks for entertainment, and assisted in putting all the presents that were given to Bilbo and his nephew. That was when Merry and Pippin, who had recently stole one of Gandalf's fireworks, She was present during the speech ceremony where everyone insisted Bilbo in saying a speech, but that was when she grew shocked and surprised when Bilbo secretly placed his magic ring in his finger and disappeared in front of all the surprising guests. Once Bilbo had left the Shire, Dora would try to persuade in helping Frodo incase if he had trouble looking after Bag End since the Sacksville-Baggins were not willing to give up in taking the house, but his nephew would look after Bag End himself since he was the heir to it. War of the Ring Battle of Bywater A year later, Dora had received the news that her nephew had previously left the Shire with Samwise Gamgee on an important secret mission to Bree. Dora was unaware of this, and quickly rushed to Bag End since she feared that the Sacksville-Baggins would finally take their advantage in having the house, but she felt relieved that Fredegar Bolger was looking after the house with Folco Boffin and Angelica Baggins, who were all part of a group of conspirators during the time when the War of the Ring had began. She later learned the news from Paladin Took that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin had joined the Fellowship of the Ring and set out on their dangerous voyage into Mordor. That was when the Ruffians began to pour into the Shire, and Dora was imprisoned when she refused to obey these new laws that the Ruffians, including several hobbits that were involved in giving the Ruffians safe access into the borders of the Shire. During the Battle of Bywater, Dora was eventually freed by her relative Angelica, who was tasked in freeing the hobbit prisoners. The battle ended victorious and the Shire was restored, but some of its resources had been damaged and would take a few months to have everything repaired. Hardly been a fighter, Dora decided to join the Hobbitry-in-arms, a militia led by Thain Paladin due to the ongoing threats. Joining Grey Company Once the Hobbitry-in-arms was assembled with at least 2000 Shire-hobbits of both men and women, Dora had recently packed a lot of supplies and felt uncomfortable by wearing armor that had been a bit tight on her. During their travel, Dora and the Hobbits of the Hobbitry-in-arms were visited by Tom Bombadil, who provided them with weapons that were useful for battle against the east. Dora received a spear that came from Dale and used it wisely. Category:Baggins Category:Females Category:Shire-hobbits